If Yu Yu Hakusho went Sailor Moon
by MizuhanaTsunami
Summary: Enter a story full of stupidity! It sucks I know. Review don't flame! I know it is offensive kinda.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Sailor Yusuke!**

It was a day like any other day. Yusuke Urameshi was walking to school in the morning. Along the way, he met a lady in weird clothes.

"Yusuke!", she said.

"Huh? What is it lady?", he asked.

The lady walked up to him and gave him a some brooch.

"When you're going to use this yell out: Spirit prism power!", she said laughing.

"What?! Who do you think I am?! No way am I going to wear that girly thing!" Yusuke said, looking ridiculous in anger.

"Well too bad. You're going to have to use it sometime.", the lady laughed.

Yusuke went on and just assumed the lady was crazy. He got to school later, time passed, and school was over. While he was still wondering around, he saw Kuwabara and some other people. He ran to see what was happening. Kuwabara washolding a bag and walking towards one of the guys. The guy he was walking toward had horns.

"Did you do what I told you?", the horned guy laughed.

"Yes. I stole some stuff from that store. Now give me back me Ekichi!", Kuwabara yelled out.

"Then why do you have that bag?", he said.

"Uh... I stole the bag too?", Kuwabara said, looking stupid.

"Burn the cat!", said the horned guy.

"Oh no! I have to do something! I know! Spirit Prism Power!", Yusuke yelled out.

Yusuke started transforming. His body turned girly or maybe part of his body became a girl, he wore gloves, red boots, and a sailor dress. He finished tranforming and went off to the scene.

"Stop right there! I'm Sailor Spirit Gun!", Yusuke said.

"My cat was already burnt to death! Stupid uh... girl?...Guy? Uh...", Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.

"A guy! I'm a guy! Ugh... Whatever! Spirit Tiara Action!", Yusuke said throwing his tiara.

"Ow! Bleh... that hurt.", said something coming out of the horned guy's ears.

Out the horned guy's ear was a demon. A tiny demon.

"Oh no what do I do?! I forgot how to use that tiara move, but how did I use that move in the first place or knew whatever I was saying? Oh who cares.", Yusuke said.

Out of nowhere, a pacifier was thrown at the demon. Yusuke noticing looked around to find a masked guy with Jr. on his forehead.

"Hey Sailor Spirit Gun you're suppose to say "Spirit tiara action", stupid!", he said.

"Oh, okay! Spirit Tiara Action!", Yusuke exclaimed.

It hit the tiny demon and it was defeated.

"Oh my god! Who are you?", Yusuke asked.

"I'm Masked Junior! That is all you need to know!", he dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kurama and Hiei Enter!**

"Sigh... Masked Junior... such a sweetheart...", Sailor Yusuke said, going home and detransforming.

Yusuke went to his room and laid down.

"Why did I feel something I would have never felt? I don't like guys... I like Keiko more... No wait! I love Keiko and Masked Junior", Yusuke thought in his head, falling asleep.

The next day Yusuke awoke. Once again, going back to school. He saw Botan in a school uniform. Wondering why the heck she was diguising herself, he walked up to her.

"Hey Botan!", Yusuke said.

"Hello Yusuke, I see you defeated that demon", She smiled.

"Wait... How'd you know that?!", He exclaimed.

"I'm the one who gave you that brooch", she smiled, laughing.

Yusuke feeling angry pushed Botan into a wall because, he had to wear girl's clothes.

"Um... Yusuke could you let me explain?", Botan said frowning.

"What is it?", he said, letting go of Botan.

"We may have revived you but, we decided to make you sailor detective. We desperately need them because we have no sailor detectives!", Botan said.

"Okay fine! I'll accept that...", Yusuke said whining.

"Oh goodie! Oh yeah!", Botan said, digging into her pocket.

"Damn! I can't find the tranformation pen! Hey, Yusuke what are you doing?", Botan said.

Yusuke found his stupid horrible teacher with the pen. However, instead of beating him up he needed to do something else.

"Use Spirit Princess Gun but, I'm warning you Yusuke you can only use it once a day.", Botan whipsered.

"Okay! Spirit Princess Gun!", Yusuke said.

A pink energy surrounded Yusuke's index finger and then shot out. The pink energy hit the teacher and, the teacher dropped the pen. Yusuke grabbed it and dragged Botan out of school.

"Okay, Botan. Could you tell me what else you're here for?", Yusuke demanded.

"Well you see... three demons stole King Enma's beloved accessories from his deceased wife's grave. You would have no idea how mad he would be if they were gone! You have to hurry Yusuke!", Botan pleaded.

"Fine I'll do it...", Yusuke said running off.

"Spirit Prism Power!", Yusuke yelled.

Once again, his long transformation started again. After that, he ran off to some random direction and "surprisingly" found one of the three demons.

"Hey on the name of the gun I Sailor Spirit Gun will kick your ass!", Yusuke declared with his pose.

"Like, hi! I'm Gouki! See I have the soul sucking hairpin. I'm a pedofile that loves to eat children's souls!", Gouki said.

"Uh...ew... Um... Gun Tiara Action!", Yusuke said.

Gouki dodged and the tiara flew right back at Yusuke, knocking him out.

"Ew... I like broke a nail... and I just manicured my nails too! Well totally back to the salon!", Gouki said walking away.


End file.
